Nyasar
by Tsukiowl
Summary: Ranpo sedang mencari seseorang untuk mengantarnya pulang


Nyasar

* * *

Detektif hebat itu kembali menapakkan kakinya pada trotoar jalan, mengikuti jalan yang bisa ia lalui tanpa tau kemana tujuannya. Bisa di katakan, ia nyasar.

Tau begini, seharusnya pria itu mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya membeli permen tadi. Sekarang kantung permen yang di tangannya juga tinggal setengah, sembari melangkah mencari jalan, Ranpo memakan satu persatu permennya tanpa sadar.

Toleh kanan, toleh kiri, Ranpo mencari seeorang yang sekira di kenalnya untuk menunjukkan jalan. Hingga ia senang melihat sebuah topi hitam tidak asing berdiri di depan sebuah toko anggur.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berjalan mendekat, menepuk pundak sok akrab seseorang, padahal ia tahu orang itu adalah musuhnya.

"Yo, tuan topi mewah," sapa Ranpo.

Pemuda itu berbalik, melihat Ranpo dengan alis yang mengerut, tatapan tidak suka.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mau berkelahi denganku?" tanya Chuuya datar.

Ranpo tersenyum menanggapi, hanya ini orang yang di kenalnya untuk mengantar. Jadi ia takkan berani macam-macan jika masih ingin pulang ke rumah, "bukan. antar aku ke agensi," kata Ranpo to the point tanpa embel-embel 'tolong' pada kalimatnya.

"Hah! Apa ini jebakan untuk membawaku kesana," Chuuya mundur selangkah, memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"Tidak! Aku hanya tidak tahu jalan," sahut Ranpo.

"Nanti kuberikan sebutir y-yupi jika kau mengantarku," kata Ranpo lagi, sedikit terbata. (Sulit baginya untuk memberikan permen pada seseorang meski hanya sebutir).

Rahang Chuuya berkedut. Apakah dirinya semurah itu hingga bisa di beli dengan sebutir yupi?

"Y-yupi bentuk ha—ti," lanjut Ranpo, mencuri pandang pada Chuuya berharap imbalannya cukup untuk membuat pemuda di depannya mengantar pulang.

Chuuya tidak ingin menggunakan nodanya saat tidak ada Dazai, jadi pria itu memilih mengangkat kaki, beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," Ranpo berjalan mengikuti Chuuya, tidak merasakan death glare yang pemuda topi itu keluarkan.

Belokan per belokan Ranpo mengikuti Chuuya, kemana saja pemuda itu pergi Ranpo setia mengikuti. Harap-harap melewati jalan yang sekiranya Ranpo ingat untuk pulang. Tapi, sudah 1 jam mereka berjalan Chuuya hanya berjalan memutar tanpa tentu arah.

"Tuan topi mewah, kakiku pegal," Ranpo mengeluh.

Chuuya membalikan badannya, tampak perempatan muncul di wajahnya dengan manik menatap kesal pada Ranpo.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Chuuya, dengan menunjuk Ranpo tepat di wajah.

Alih-alih marah atau terdiam, Ranpo malah berjalan mendekat.

Merasakan jasnya tertarik, Chuuya melihat Ranpo yang menunjuk sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, "kita istirahat dulu ya."

Chuuya tidak habis pikir pada pria di depannya. Entah dia bodoh atau polos, bagi Chuuya, Ranpo terlalu seenaknya. Dan kekanak-an tentunya.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang," Chuuya berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah besar nan cepat.

Kendati otot kakinya sudah lelah untuk berjalan, dan Ranpo tidak mau di tinggal Chuuya. Pria itu memilih melompat menghadiakan sebuah rengkuhan pada leher Chuuya dengan kaki yang melingkar pada pinggang pemuda itu. Ranpo menggedongkan dirinya sendiri pada Chuuya.

Chuuya yang merasa punggungnya tambah berat, menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Ranpo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Oi turun!" bentak Chuuya, semakin kesal sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya, berharap Ranpo jatuh atau setidaknya turun.

Sebaliknya, detektif itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajah pada punggung si pemuda, "aku pegal."

Terkutuklah pada tubuh Chuuya yang pendek hingga mudah di serang seperti ini. Apa yang sedang tuhan pikirkan dengan membuat musuhnya berada dalan gendongan punggung Nakahara Chuuya?

Chuuya menyerah, ia terdiam berdiri. dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meringankan berat badan Ranpo.

Tidak lama, suara dengkuran halus menyapa indera pendengaran Chuuya, maniknya beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum dirinya berusaha memanggil Ranpo beberapa kali.

Tidak ada respon. Dapat di pastikan Ranpo kini tertidur.

Kaki Ranpo yang melingkar pada pinggang Chuuya hampir saja terjatuh, jika anggota eksekutif mafia ini tidak cepat tanggap dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada kaki Ranpo.

Apa yang sedang Chuuya pikirkan? Bisa saja Chuuya meninggalkan orang itu tertidur disini. Ya, jika ia ingin mendapati puluhan pasang mata melihatnya saat ini.

Chuuya menghelakan nafasnya panjang namun pelan. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa detektif ini kembali ke agensi.

Dan sore itu pun, Chuuya berjalan membawa Ranpo pada punggungnya. Menghantarkan detektif itu kembali pada kekasih tercinta yang menyandang status sebagai musuh Chuuya, Dazai Osamu.

Dan jangan tanya ekspresi terkejut anggota agensi yang mendapati Ranpo di antar oleh anggota port mafia dalam kondisi tertidur.

End (?)

* * *

 **Author note :**

 **Kenapa Ay sealu bikin cerita gaje? Belakangan saya lagi suka sama pair ini :v**

 **(bahkan doujin untuk mereka udah keluar lho).**

 **Jadi sekarang Ay akan butuh 2 asupan XD Daran sama ChuuRan. 3**

 **PERTARUNGAN CHUURAN APA KABAR!?**

* * *

Omake :

Lain kali, jika mereka bertemu lagi, Chuuya akan menagih janji Ranpo untuk memberikannya permen.

Asalkan mereka tidak bertemu di dalam buku tentunya.


End file.
